You Only Live Once
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: There Nikaido Saki stood, fire licking at her right sleeve and her makeup melting off.


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: There Nikaido Saki stood, fire licking at her right sleeve and her makeup melting off.

**You Only Live Once **

The explosion of impact shook the earth. It was as if the sun came out for a minute after dark. From the side of the cliff rose the blonde girl. Her body was dark while the surrounding area was lit up like a flare. She stomped forward completely unaffected by the current event. Softly she heard Maria comment about her guts but this wasn't about guts. This was about their stupidity and she wanted to make a point. The others stood in silence. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Nikaido Saki!" The idol shouted proudly her posture radiating raw confidence. Reiko's hands flew to her mouth as tears gathered on her bottom eyelids.

There Nikaido Saki stood, fire licking at her right sleeve and her making up melting off. The blonde made no movement to stop the fire allowing it to leave her partially vulnerable to the world. The cream colored paste dripped down her face onto the ground. Slowly her green tinted face and scarred cheek was revealed to the world. Fire ate at one side of her clothing but she didn't feel it. Inch by inch the threads turned to ash reaching up to her shoulder. Finally she patted it out before it could reach her neck or ignite her long locks. With the sleeve gone you could see the bandages wrapped up her arm and shoulder to around her chest.

"You damn little shits! Do you brats want to die?! Do you want to end up like me? If you do then just let me bite you, it's a hell of a lot faster!" Saki screamed at the top of her lungs. Her red eyes glowed with anger. In the dark they really stood out. Most of the girls took a step or two back in fear. Maria stood somewhat firmly in place. Most of the zombie's rage was directed at her for ignoring the warning.

From afar the sounds of sirens could be heard getting closer. Saki tensed up looking horrified. Her hands flew to her head in a poor effort to hide her face. Her facial makeup was completely gone. A good portion of her shirt was gone. And the large noticeable fire behind her still raged on. Of course someone had called that in. Multiple ambulances and cops were coming the sound reverberating in her brain. This is bad. This is bad. This really wasn't the type of situation she was good at dealing with. They would come from both directions. Parking at the bottom of the cliff and on the road they were on looking for casualties.

Saki felt someone grab her arm bringing her out of her thoughts. It was Reiko wearing a serious timed expression. "Everyone needs to leave now!" She barked and even the korosuke group didn't hesitate to leave. "Maria!" The girl jumped at the shout of her name. "Take Saki and get out of here!" The blonde was pulled towards the younger girl. Reiko grabbed her daughter's arms when she didn't react and pulled them both to the scooter.

"But-" The light haired girl tried to protest.

"It'll be alright. I'll take care of this."

Maria frowned but didn't respond. The living dead sighed. "Let's listen to her. Drive, unless you want me too." Saki voiced, she had already mounted the back of the scooter. Maria took the front and took off as the sirens arrived at the scene. As they drove away the blonde looked back to see four vehicles stop around her stranded friend. Unconsciously her arms tightened around Maria's waist. "I'm always leaving you a mess to clean up, Reiko..."

Every car they passed made Saki tense up and keep her head down. Just in case she concealed her face into the tawny hair. Quickly the brunette got them home and usher the zombie inside. Now they stood at the front door in silence. Maria wasn't sure what to do or even what to say. If the living dead noticed her state she didn't say anything. Saki kicked off her shoes and walked in. Maria followed suit as if she felt uneasy being in her own house.

The older girl looked around without seeming to nosy. It was a simple house with simple furniture. A few family pictures placed around things. One particular picture of Reiko and a baby Maria made her smile. Her friend looked truly happy and even Maria had the innocent happy look on her small face. Her eyes drifted into the kitchen. On the table was a single plate wrapped up in saran wrap. It was probably Maria's supper. She no longer looked like the type of girl who had dinner with her family after all. "Hey Maria."

The girl jumped at the sound of her name and responded unsurely. "Yeah?"

"Eat your dinner, your mom made it for you."

With a frown she sat down at the table. "I'm not really hungry..." Regardless of her comment she unwrapped the plate and began to eat. Who could really be hungry after the events of today? Saki offered a smile as the child forced small slow bites.

"Well, until your mom comes home I'm responsible for babysitting you."

She looked up from her plate in mid bite. "What?"

Saki crossed her arms over her chest putting on a goofy smile. "I'm older. I've got a few living years on you and even more living dead years on you."

The brown haired swallowed the food in her mouth. "So that means you're my chaperone." She wanted to disagree but couldn't. Especially since the amber haired woman went out of her way to help her tonight. Not only that, her mother seemed to care about the zombie's well being. "Alright." She took another bite of food before putting her utensils down. "Want some?" The curious child wanted to ask if she could even eat food but decided against it.

"She made that for you." Saki gave the plate another look. At least Maria ate a good portion of it. "Well, let's not waste it." Maria quickly pushed the dish towards her. The amber haired girl picked up her chopsticks. She couldn't hide the look of excitement on her face if she tried. This would be her first home cook meal since her death.

Her red eyes closed dreamily and a sigh escaped her lips. "Reiko, you know how to cook." She emptied the plate quickly. The younger girl watched with interest as the zombie ate with childish enthusiasm then cleaned the dish. "Hey, it's getting late. Why don't you get ready for bed while we wait for Reiko."

Without responding she got up and disappeared from the kitchen. The biker dried the dish with a towel and placed it on the drying mat next to the sink. Maria returned minutes later dressed in regular burgundy colored pj's.

The brunette sat down on the couch. Silently Saki followed sitting across from her. And there they sat in somewhat awkward silence. The clock ticked and the night got later. Saki worried for her friend with each passing hour. Did it really take long to deal with the cops? Was she getting in trouble for her actions? Or was she stuck walking home now since her ride was now destroyed beyond repair?

The sound of a key being jiggled in the lock resonated in the quiet house. When the door opened the girls jumped up and ran to greet whoever was at the door. Reiko kicked off her shoes. She wore one hell of a tired expression; there were noticeable bags under her eyes that Saki didn't notice before. "Reiko?" The older woman slumped forward pulling the zombie into her chest and burring her head in Saki's neck.

Maria watched quietly. She was surprised by the tired look on her mother's face. Even more surprised how she pulled the zombie into a hug without a second thought. While the blonde hadn't done anything to inspire distrust. Especially with all the help she has given and how much she admired the gutsy biker. Maria couldn't help but be tensed around the monster girl. She offered her food in hopes that she wouldn't be bitten. And yet, here was her mother breathing heavily with a sigh and nuzzling affectionately into her throat.

Saki didn't move to break away despite how long she was trapped in her embrace. The living dead was starting to get a little self-conscious about her rot. "Don't I smell?"

"Not too bad."

"And you're not afraid?"

"Of what? Saki is Saki."

The older biker smirked. The memories of completely trust flashed her mind. "And you believe it's me without any type of explanation?" Not that she could even give an explanation anyway.

"Saki, I know your body." Red eyes blinked as she faintly felt the tips of Reiko's fingers trace over one of her hidden scars.

"Reiko did you made a lewd comment in front of your daughter?"

"No, I was the one who identified your body."

She frowned. "I'm sorry." Reiko pulled away to take in her appearance with a warm smile. Was everything really forgiven? The monstrous red eyes, the green face and scared cheek Reiko probably didn't even notice the features. And that warmed Saki's un-beating heart.

"I know; you were always trouble to me after all." The mother teased.

"Not all the time! I can get out of my own trouble most of the time."

The older woman snorted lightheartedly. "It's late, can you stay the night? I think we should catch up a little." Saki didn't respond right away. For once she was thinking of the consequences. All though it was too late in that regard. Her ass was going to get scolded no matter what.

"Can I use the phone first?"

"Sure, it's in the kitchen." Mother and daughter stayed in the living room while the idol entered the kitchen. On the wall hung the landline phone. The amber haired girl smiled at the old familiar style phone. The phone in their mansion like home was cordless. She picked up the phone and dialed the number her fingers playing with the cord.

"Hello, Kotaro residence." Sakura's polite voice came from the ear piece.

"What's with that greeting? What are you his secretary? It's me."

"Saki?!" The redhead seemed shocked she could easily picture the egghead's expressions. Her voice now turned into a whisper. "Where are you? Are you alright?" A small smile graced her face. Sakura's clear concern shown in her voice, it was a nice feeling.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry. Listen, I'm with a friend and not coming home tonight. Is he upset?"

There was a pause and Saki quickly figured out it was because Kotaro grabbed the phone from the redhead. "Of course I'm upset you IDIOTIC ZOMBIE!" She ripped the phone away from her ear. His voice was so loud that even Reiko and Maria peeked into the kitchen with curiosity. "Has your brain rotted that much?! I told you not to get involved." Saki frowned. His next words were completely calm and kept her from yelling back in defense. "Are you really alright? Do you need me to come get you?" While his voice didn't show it he was generally worried.

"No it's alright. I'm fine here really." He sighed and told her that he would pick her up in the morning. Saki agreed and hung up the phone after saying good night to Sakura and the other who had gathered around the phone.

The biker rejoined them in the living room. They were sitting silently; eyes were looking everywhere but at each other. Saki frowned but didn't comment on it. Much to her friend's happiness she plopped down next to her. "You'll stay?"

"Yeah, I'll be picked up tomorrow."

Maria observed the way her mother's eyes lit up with glee. She considered her mother to be a rather happy type of person. Reiko never like showing negative feelings especially around her daughter. This type of happy seemed genuine. A genuine happy she hadn't seen since putting on the Dorami coat. "I'm going to go to bed now, night." The child voiced standing without waiting for a reply.

Reiko blink a little surprised. The light haired girl was being considerate. She was going to retire at a reasonable time. As well as giving them some privacy.

"Night, Maria." Saki smiled.

"Night." Reiko spoke in a light voice watching her disappear.

The living dead turned to her friend and looked a bit sheepishly. "Can I borrow something to wear?"

"Of course. Actually I have a lot of your stuff; most of it is packed away though." Reiko rose to her feet and headed towards her bedroom. Unsure the blonde followed. The adult dug into the farthest corner of her closet. She pulled out a pair of a red floral designed PJ's.

"Oh!" Her crimson eyes widened recognizing the nightwear immediately. They were hers from when she was alive. Sleepovers were a common occurrence so Reiko kept a few pairs of Saki's clothing. After her death she just couldn't part with them.

They still fit- of course they would there wasn't really a doubt they wouldn't. Reiko had grabbed a blanket from the hall closet. They returned to the couch for conversation after she made drinks to enjoy. "How's... 'Life?'" The taller woman hesitated trying to think of the perfect phrasing.

A smile appeared on her face as the golden haired girl thought of Franchouchou. "I'm enjoying it. I have a family now; it's nice. I'm happy with them..." The biker trailed off trying to think of how to word it. There wasn't much to say either. She didn't want to outright say the girls she lived with were zombies though Reiko probably understands of course.

Her eyes drifted towards the hallway were her daughter's room was located. "Yeah, family..."

"You've done well for yourself." The sound of Saki's voice made her head turned back to her. The mother didn't really know how to respond. But it's nice to know her friend didn't seem against her 'normal' life. "Cute kid." The zombie brought the cup of tea to her smirking lips. "A real hell raiser like her mother."

"You should have seen her growing up. That's when she was really cute." She smiled like a proud mother the memories of her innocent child.

"I wish I did." The amber haired girl didn't think much about what she said. She didn't notice Reiko unconsciously biting into her bottom lip. Silence fell over them but it didn't bother the living dead. Reiko on the other hand felt like there was much to talk about but couldn't bring herself to speak. "What's he like?"

"Huh?"

"Your hubby."

"Oh." Reiko's glimpsed at the clock. "Naomasa will be home soon, so you'll get to meet him." She stared at the shorter girl's expression. "What's with the mischievous look?" She chuckled at her friend. Was Saki going to torment him? Threaten him? It seemed likely.

"Nothing. I'll greet him normally."

"He's a great guy." She began staring at her cup. "When you crashed I took care of everything. Identifying your body, arranging your funeral."

"He' didn't do a thing did he?" The way 'he' was emphasized the older woman knew exactly who she was referring too.

Reiko sneered. "Of course not. He threw your stuff to the curb. The girls and I took everything keeping them as mementos. I tried to keep Dorami going but I was a wreck. Eventually we all just separate. I might get a phone call from one of them about twice a year." Saki's full attention rested on her. "I met him a few months after your death. Dorami was practically done but I still dressed the part. Somehow we clicked; his tame and normal personality balanced mine."

Normal? That word again. The lock jingled and the front door opened. The blonde jumped up and ran towards the foyer. Naomasa sat with his back presented towards the house as he took off his shoes. "I'm ho-" Once the shoes were off he turned his hands on his tie. Dark eyes paused taking in the strange girl in front of him.

The zombie stayed still her face unreadable. She didn't move an inch, she didn't even blink. He didn't freak out at her appearance. "Hi." He voiced calmly the hand at his tie loosen the knot.

The idol knitted her brows disappointed at his reaction. "Reiko! Your hubby is boring!" The mother laughed and walked over. Naomasa's face brightened at the sight of his wife. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. The blonde noted just how tall the man was. And also just how happy her best friend was. "He does balance you well." She whispered a small smile graced her lips.

He sent his attention back to the living dead with a knowing smile. "I don't think my wife would let just anybody wear those pajamas."

"As expected of Reiko's chosen male, observant." Saki chuckled; showing her approval. She briefly wondered how much he knew about her. The couple shared a few words and he walked off leaving the girls to themselves.

Red eyes looked over at the clock it was almost midnight. "I think it's time to retire for the night." The mother looked almost shocked at the fact her friend was ready to settle down. She knew the golden haired girl was just being considerate. Since now she had a family and more responsibilities to take care of.

The blonde fell back to the couch. "Thanks for letting me crash here." Reiko unfolded the blanket and draped it over the zombie's body tucking her in a motherly fashion. "I'll see you in the morning."

"..."

"I won't disappear; I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." Feeling reassure that her late friend would still be here in the morning. Reiko retired for the night following after her husband. The light was turned off leaving Saki in the dark. She breathed deeply and settled back in the comfy couch. It felt good to be with her. To talk and reminisce about the past. For how long will she be able to do that? She won't disappear tonight but could she see Reiko again after tomorrow?

Fifteen minutes later and she still wasn't asleep. Honestly it felt like a waste to sleep. The selfish part of her wanted to talk all night. Especially since the chance of this happening again was slim. At least it didn't seem like she was the only one awake after midnight. "What are you still doing up, Maria?" The girl froze up. Her eyes had been adjusted to the darkness in the house focused on the couch. Saki sat normally her head turned in her direction. The light brown haired girl tensed up at the glowing eyes facing her.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Because I'm a zombie." She replied like it was an obvious answer. "I can see your heat signature. Come sit with me?" The younger girl trotted to the couch and sat down. The golden haired girl threw the blanket over her body as well. "I'm like a snake; cold blooded, able to see body heat in the dark, craving to be in the warmth of the sun or people around me." The older girl grinned and pulled the smaller girl into a strong hold. "I'm cold, share your body heat with me."

"Wouldn't the sun make you rot faster?" Maria blushed went unnoticed by Saki. The cold body under the warm blankets was a little off putting but the girl didn't shove her away. And her scent...Well, it was bearable.

She hummed and grinned in an almost guilty fashion. "Probably. Too much of a good thing situation?"

Maria rearranged herself in a more comfortable position. "I didn't get to say this before but thank you for everything."

"No need, I just didn't want anyone to make the same mistake I did. Reiko really doesn't deserve to lose her daughter."

"Even Korosuke? I saw you staring at her. You sped up making sure she would break didn't you? Where they not the reason you died in the first place? Why save her?"

The reply didn't come right away with Saki staring up at the ceiling. She was taking the time to come up with a good response. "I can't and don't blame them for my own mistake."

"I still would." She mumbled.

"Blaming others is what makes you a kid still." The younger biker wanted to refute but couldn't. "What's done is done. I'm not complaining. I feel grateful really. I'm much more alive now then I was back then. Sure, I miss the good old times; all the rides and fights, watching my tamagatchi aging to a senior, watching my best friend's child grow up." With a light chuckle she rubbed Maria's head. "I'd probably be a fun auntie type."

"You're happy? Truly happy?"

"Why so skeptical? I'm a zombie not a vengeful ghost." Maria found herself unable to reply. A small twinge of loss hit her chest as the thought of Saki passing on after winning the race. "I'm living the way I want to."

"And how's that?"

"At the center of the world." The older biker smiled brilliantly.

"?"

"Don't you laugh, I'll kill you. I know I will get there someday." The idol faced forward closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and started to sing quietly as to not bother Reiko and her husband. Maria closed her eyes resting her head on Saki's shoulder. "If song and dance are to be my fate, then carrying the memories of my comrades in my heart as I sally forth shall be my saga."

* * *

Reiko is the first to wake up every morning. Dressing for the day she walked into the living room. It wasn't much of a shock to see Saki and Maria fast asleep on the couch. Entering the kitchen the mother grabbed her apron and tied it around herself. She started breakfast knowing her family will wake up soon. Normally the scent of breakfast was what called them to the table.

A few pieces of bacon sizzled in the pan. The aroma filled the room flowing into the other areas of the house. Like a calling card the two in the living room were the first awake. The cook heard the sound of creeping behind her. Saki's body was particularly loud.

"Wow, you two look like zombies." Reiko laughed as her friend and child slumped into the kitchen. Her daughter was never the morning type of person. The idol looked over at Maria.

"I have an excuse; what's yours?" Maria gave an unamused glace in the bikers direction. She turned on her heel and left for her bedroom. The blonde stretched her body out. The traces of rigamortis that set in when sleeping was soon gone. Now every movement of her body was fluid and quiet like a well oiled machine. Maria returned dressed in her school attire with her biker coat draped on. "Smells good."

"Thank you." A smile graced the wife's face as she took a simple plate of toast and left the kitchen. Maria followed wordlessly holding onto a bento. Curiously Saki followed and they stopped near the foyer.

"What's going on?"

"A routine." Was the simple reply. Moments later -right on the clock as far as Saki could tell- Naomasa ran down the hall fixing his tie. He slipped on his shoes and turned to his family. He kissed his daughter's head and took the lunch. He kissed his wife's cheek and took his breakfast. He turned to Saki who immediately tensed up.

"You're not going to kiss me are you?" She didn't want to be accidentally kissed by some guy who was clearly following a morning muscle memory routine.

He placed his toast in his mouth and used his newly freed hand to place it firmly on her shoulder. "It was nice to meet you." He said seriously his words understandable and not slurred by the toast. The man then grabbed his car keys and left as quickly as he came. Maria and Reiko walked away leaving a dumbfounded zombie near the door.

"Reiko, did your hubby just leave the house like a shoujo manga protag?"

"Yeah." From the kitchen her laughter could be heard. She let it continued for a while before calling Saki to eat with them. The idol walked back in and saw them already sitting down and starting to eat. A sense of nostalgia hit her when she took her place beside her friend and started to eat. Sure it wasn't Drive-in-Tori food but the mood was the same. Eggs, toast and bacon it was a simple breakfast but amazing all the same.

"When is your ride coming?"

Maria perked up at her mother's question. "You're leaving?"

"I don't know I'd imagine he'll be here soon." She turned to face the auburn haired girl. "Of course, why does that shock you? Could it be...?" A huge teasing grin shone on her face. "Gonna miss me?" Maria blushed lightly and looked away with a pout.

"No. It's just you reunited with my mom... I thought you would stay..." Maria had hoped that the girl she looked up too would stay close. She could bring the badass back into Dorami and continue the gang. Her mother would probably never allow that but she could dream.

"Zombies are not pets." She said trying to lighten the mood that was dropping and quickly at that.

"When can we see each other again?" Reiko asked.

Saki looked shocked and a little hurt. Her eyes averted. Glasses didn't want any of them interacting with the living outside of shows. He would be completely against this. With her silence Reiko could guess the answer. They at least had one night together, not a bad closure. Still sad however. The idol brought food to her mouth using it to escape answering. Knowing a real answer wasn't coming there attention turned back to the food. The table was quiet.

After breakfast she looked down at her attire. Both Maria and Reiko were dressed before breakfast and she was the only one in still in pj's. "Sorry, can I borrow some more clothes?" Hers from yesterday weren't wearable.

"Of course." Reiko disappeared and reappeared dropping a box down on the couch. "I had Naomasa bring it down from the attic yesterday night." Saki lifted the cover off and her eyes brightened at the contents of the box. Inside was a small pile of her old clothes. She reached into the container pulling out a sweater with a tiger's head printed on. This was one of her favorites too.

"To think that you kept my clothes. Who knew it would come in handy."

"They really wouldn't have gone to waste anyway. I played with the idea of giving them to Maria. Once she grew a little more."

"She can have them." The blonde wasn't sure if glasses would be happy to know if she came back with items from when she was alive. He wasn't too happy with anything that reminded them of life.

"Are you sure?" Reiko asked looking over at her child. She didn't think that her daughter would be happy with hammy-down items. The light in her eyes told her mother that she was interested in the clothing inside.

"I'm sure. Wanna try something on?" Without saying anything she dug through the package pulling out a shirt. Holding it up to her body, it did look a little too large for her. Putting it on proof that it was baggy and a size to big.

The idol changed into her old clothes. The nightwear she just took off was dropped in the box with the other stuff. "Reiko, can I borrow some makeup?"

"Makeup? Sure." She disappeared and moments later returned with a few round containers of facial cream. Saki looked at them her confusion was etched on her face. "What's wrong?"

"This must be high quality stuff."

"What? No, just normal makeup."

"This is normal…?" The blonde thought about the portable box of 'makeup' they kept in the van. The artist palette, the brushed, the tubes of color all in the inside. "I guess he really does use washable paint on us, that asshole." She muttered under her breath. "Can you put this on me? I rather not waste." Honesty she hated to do her own makeup anyway. Sakura was always the one to apply it.

"Sure." The living dead handed her the tool to apply it on and Reiko looked just as confused as Saki was moments before. "Um, Saki? You know this is a cake frosting spatula right?"

"Well, it's a longer than the one he uses... Should I get a butter knife instead?" A butter knife is just about the same length...

"...No this is fine." She gathered some of the cream on the back of the spatula. Since the amber haired girl didn't have any barrettes here she held back her hair exposing her hairline. Starting from her forehead she worked her way down. Yeah, this stuff felt better against her skin. The idol just cared about having her face and neck covered. Clothes would cover the rest of her body and as for her hands. If someone saw them she could pass it off as she just touched something dirty.

The doorbell rang. Thinking it was Kotaro Saki walked to answer the door surprised at who was on the other side. "Maria your gang is here!" The two at the door seemed just as surprised that she was there. The girls seemed a little put off by her presents but the older biker didn't feel insulted. The zombie kept her green hands out of view as the younger girls studied her then shared a look at each other. Perhaps the events of yesterday would be forgotten by them?

The light haired brunette came into view. The zombie was forgotten as their attention turned to their leader. "Ready for school?"

"But..." Maria looked kinda down as she glanced towards her mother wanting her to intervene.

"If you want to stay until Saki leaves I can drop you off school later."

"Thanks, mom." The last part was a bit more of a whisper. Nonetheless they all heard it. Reiko wore the expression of true happiness on her face. It made even Maria's friends smile.

"See you there than." The two took their leave on their scooters with a wave.

"They came to check on you. You have good friends." The first leader said. The loyalty and friendship was what really kept the gang alive so long.

"I know."

Kotaro came pretty early in the morning -but not early enough to be considered rude. It wasn't a surprise that he wanted to pick her up as quickly as possible. The suspicious black van parked right in front of the house.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Kotaro politely bowed as if he was talking to a potential work partner. One hand was on Saki's head forcing her into a bow as well.

"Why are you being so formal? I grew up with this woman." She muttered rubbing her head when he removed his hand.

"Please take these tickets as a gesture of our gratitude." He handed Reiko two concert tickets then turned to the blonde. "Say your goodbyes." Glasses returned to the van giving the living dead privacy. Well, as much privacy you could get from all the faces staring out the van windows.

The old Dorami members didn't hesitate to embrace. They shared words of parting and warmth. The mother reached into her pocket and pulled out a familiar item. Saki let out a happy squeal. "My tamagotchi!" She rubbed her cheek against it affectionately. It was dead, like her naturally. Some batteries would be able to fix that. "Thanks." She put it into her pocket. After a kiss on the cheek Saki ran up into the van.

From the van windows she saw how the other girls surrounded her. She could hear a few words that were exchanged before the ignition started. "We were worried about you."

"Sorry, sorry." The golden haired girl grinned as the van pulled away from the sidewalk. They watched the vehicle disappear over the horizon.

The mother looked at her child with a bit of a sigh. It was time for her life to get back to normal and on track. "Ready for school?"

"Yeah sure. Hey, can we go to the show?"

"Of course." Reiko smile and glanced down at the ticket. "Franchouchou live in Arpino."

* * *

A/N: Another episode 9 fic. Can't resist. I've kinda thought of another fic that can be a fic added to this 'Reiko and Maria knowing Saki is a zombie timeline'


End file.
